The present invention relates, in general, to optical semiconductor connectors, and more particularly, to a novel electro-optic assembly.
In the past, various methods have been utilized to interface a fiber optic cable to an optical semiconductor device. These previous interface methods typically employ a connector that is formed in two detachable sections. The two sections are generally joined by screw threads or push-in type snap tabs. The first section is firmly attached to one end of a fiber optic cable with the cable's extreme end portion protruding from the first section. The second section contains an optical semiconductor device along with channels, or grooves that guide the first section when the first section is mated to the second section. As the first section is mated to the second section, the guides align the fiber optic cable to the optical semiconductor device. Typically, the alignment provided by these connectors is not optimum which limits the amount of optical energy launched into the optical cable. These two piece connectors may be mated and separated many times during the connector's life. Since it is important to have the fiber optic cable properly aligned to the active area of the device each time the sections are mated, the channels or grooves must be formed with very precise tolerances. Consequently, these fiber optic connectors generally are very expensive.
When the two sections of the fiber optic connector are detached, the exposed end of the fiber optic cable and the optical semiconductor device can become damaged or contaminated by dirt, grease, or other materials. When the two sections are reconnected, the damage or the contaminants can degrade the performance of the fiber optic system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method of converting a fiber optic signal to an electrical signal that does not require high precision alignment grooves or channels, that has a low cost, and that cannot be easily contaminated or damaged.